


Vacation

by JoAsakura



Series: Catdads [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, a moment of summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: Jesse worries and even super soldiers need to relax once in a while.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/gifts).



> It's dumb, but have some fluff :)
> 
> As always, thank you Arbi, for letting me play in the cat sandbox ;)

By Jesse's count, he's been gone just a hair over two hours. Enough time for "Joel Morricone" to file his stories to Cat Fancy magazine, get his cryptocurrency paycheck converted over into something the local grocers will accept, and do a little shopping.  
  
It's not until he's on his way back, baseball cap slung low over his eyes against the summer sun, that he starts to worry, just a little bit. There is so much mayhem two aging feline superweapons could have gotten into in that much time. The local radio news was already chattering about their previous night's work breaking into some related offices, and the trend makes Jesse increasingly nervous.

Their current squat is a cabin. Someone's for sure, a hunting or fishing or quaint vacation place. Out of the way, but near enough to a Lumerico hard target that at least they feel like they're staying on-mission. God knows, after the bounty on their heads, Jesse wants them as far off mission as he can get them, he owes them at least that much. He's terrible at managing other people, though, and most days - like today as he brings the truck to a stop at the end of the dirt road- he thinks Jack and Gabriel are just humoring him.

"Ah'm home, you two." He calls softly as he walks in, balancing bags of groceries and the biggest detangler brush he could find at the pet store. The last time he didn't announce his presence, Gabriel had appeared out of nowhere and tackled him- which was an awful lot like being cold-cocked with a furry motorcycle. When he's met by silence, he starts to panic.

The air is stuffy in the little cabin, trapping the worst of the growing heat and humidity outside, and Jesse's sweating in equal parts anxiety and incipient heat stroke, he thinks.

He's run through every worst case scenario he can, heart hammering in his ears like his gun firing over and over, until he reaches the back of the cabin, and he sees Gabriel dive off the craggy rocks into the lake below. The water barely ripples as he slips through it, vanishing in the green depths before resurfacing on the other side.

Jack is sprawled near where Gabe comes up for air, water glistening in his twitching ears, and the former strike commander is all long, pale flesh and fur, tail twitching lazily from the heat. Jesse watches as Gabriel swims over to him, and the two butt heads in the dappled sunlight, then rub their cheeks against each other, Jack re-marking Gabriel from where the water stripped their shared scent away.

Exhausted from the sudden shift in emotion, Jesse feels like he shouldn't watch. These moments of affection are too intimate, but he can't look away as Jack arches up with an impossible stretch that ripples out to the end of his ridiculous tail.

And that's when he knows he's been spotted, Jack's stretch suddenly unfolding into a blur of motion as he uncoils and bounds along the rocks in a silver blur while Gabriel laughs in the water below.

In seconds Jack is on the deck railing, tail curled around himself more for Jesse's modesty than his own. He cat-stares at Jesse for too many long moments, blue eyes over-bright before he yawns, and Jesse's jaw aches in sympathy for the inhuman range Jack's goes through. "You'd thought we'd gone after the target, didn't you?" The tip of Jack's tail twitches like he wants Jesse to play and the cowboy throws up his hands.

"Ah've given up tryin' to figure you two out. But ah got food." Jesse waves him off, but Jack's gaze fixes him in place. "What?"

"Jesse, we should be protecting you. Not the other way around." Jack says earnestly, as if he isn't over six feet of buck-ass naked, silver-haired war machine perched on a railing like a sexy gargoyle.

But before Jesse can protest that he's pushing 40 and completely capable of caring for himself, Jack scoops him up and takes them both for a terrifying leap down to the water's edge, where Gabriel's swum back to join them.

He knows when he's been beat and flings himself in the water before either one of them can. Gabriel's deep laugh is warm as the weather as Jesse splashes to the surface. He'll lecture them later, eating grilled hot dogs and Jack's family potato salad recipe.

Right now, he just lets himself relax and laugh with them. They all deserve a little vacation once in a while.

 

 

 


End file.
